


Blessed Beacons

by ReineDesPapillons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineDesPapillons/pseuds/ReineDesPapillons
Summary: No werewolves. Lots of witches.





	Blessed Beacons

Stiles yawned and stretched his arms over his head. It was only two minutes into first period English, on the first day of their second semester, and he was ready to grab his student planner and start counting down the days until summer break. The night before had been exhausting. His dad had gotten a phone call about a dead body in the woods. Instead of doing what he wanted to do, which was to go pick up Scott and drag him out to the Preserve to look for a bisected corpse, Stiles had stayed home. It was the new moon, anyway. So instead of driving around in the Jeep with the headlights off, he had been sitting in his back yard with a few lit candles around him. 

“I’m sure you’ve all heard about the body found in the woods.” Mr. Curtis remarked as he handed out the class syllabus. “But there is no danger to any of you, or the police would have seen fit to make you stay in your homes, indefinitely. As you’re here, in my classroom, I expect your undivided attention.” 

Stiles smirked faintly as he looked toward his best friend. He and Scott had their favorite teachers and least favorite teachers. Curtis was somewhere in the middle. It wasn’t like they had many to choose from, as it was. Beacon Hills High School’s student population was less than four hundred; the faculty didn’t have to be very large, as a result. 

“I won’t take up much of your time.” The principal told their teacher. “I just wanted to introduce a new student. This is Allison Argent. I hope you’ll all make her feel welcome.” 

“Three hundred and ninety-eight.” Stiles muttered under his breath, sitting up straight. The brunette girl hurried to the only empty seat, in front of Scott. 

“Excuse me.” Allison whispered, turning slightly sideways to face him and Scott. “Can I borrow a pen from either of you?” 

Stiles eyed her skeptically. “You didn’t bring your own?” 

“Um. I forgot one.” Allison looked embarrassed. “I swear I don’t usually do that. I was kind of in a hurry, and -” 

“It’s fine.” Scott interrupted, holding a pen out to her. “Stiles’ dad is the Sheriff, so he thinks that means he should interrogate everyone, too.” 

“No.” Stiles shook his head, wondering why his best friend was suddenly so eager to sell him out like that. Not that Scott was necessarily wrong. “I’m interrogating her because somebody has to. Better me than Greenberg. At least my questions have a basis in reality. His latest thing is pretending he’s into Twilight, to get girls interested in him.” 

“Eww.” Allison blurted, then laughed softly. “Thank you.” She looked at Scott. “Sorry. I didn’t get your name. What is it?” 

“Scott.” Stiles answered at the same time as his best friend. He winked at Scott, then leaned across the aisle, toward Allison. “Scott McCall. Do you want his phone number?” 

“Maybe.” Allison said quickly. “Ask me again tomorrow.” She started writing down notes from the board. “It’s kind of rude to stare.” 

“Good, then my reputation isn’t being tarnished.” Stiles said bluntly. “I’m not known for my manners. More like a lack thereof.” 

“Well, so far, you’re okay.” Allison remarked. “Since you’re not trying to give me _your_ phone number.” 

“Scott’s already shown an interest in you.” Stiles pointed out. “That means you’re off limits.” 

Allison glanced over her shoulder at him. “Does that mean that you are interested in me?” 

“That means that Scott is.” Stiles said carefully. 

“That’s not what I asked you.” Allison smiled widely. 

“You’re not the worst looking girl in this school.” Stiles murmured. “Okay, you’re beautiful.” He snorted, giving Scott an apologetic look and shrugging at him a few seconds later. His attention went back to Allison. “But as much as I can be a rude asshole, I don’t try to get the attention of girls that Scott likes, and he leaves the girls alone that I like. Bro code sort of stuff.” 

“What if one of the girls that likes you is a girl that Scott likes?” Allison looked curious. 

Stiles burst out laughing. “Oh, no. Girls don’t like me. It’s probably written on the bathroom walls around here. Like a rule. Not that I’d know.” 

“I haven’t been in the bathrooms here yet.” Allison said easily. “I don’t know of any rules like that. If I don’t go in, does that mean I can ignore that a rule like that might exist?” 

Stiles blinked. “I’m sorry, what? You kind of lost me.” 

Scott huffed at Stiles. “Allison is trying to tell you that she likes you.”

Stiles shook his head. 

Scott nodded. 

Stiles shook his head again and frowned. 

“You’re not this stupid.” Scott protested. He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Allison. “Here, this is for you.” 

Stiles tried to peer over at the paper as Allison quickly folded it, but he nearly tipped his desk over and spent the rest of the class period staring straight ahead and wondering why mundane life always included him embarrassing himself, while other people his age had confidence and poise.

***

‘I’ve been asking around, and the most popular girl in school is Lydia Martin.’ 

Stiles stared in confusion at the text he had, from an unknown number. The area code was local, but still... ‘I think you have the wrong number.’ 

‘I think I don’t. This is the number Scott gave me. The numbers were written well enough. Besides, I can see you checking your phone.’ 

Stiles looked up, his gaze scanning the cafeteria. Allison waved her phone at him from her spot in the lunch line. He shrugged to himself and saved her phone number, taking a picture of her for her contact information. ‘Are you looking for popular people? Because I’m not one.’ 

‘I’m looking for friends. Lydia approached me and when I asked if she knew you, she said that she had no idea who you are. But if she’s the most popular person, doesn’t that mean that she knows everyone?’ 

‘Not necessarily.’ Stiles turned his head when he heard laughter, watching as Greenberg tried unsuccessfully to roll an apple down his arm and catch it. “Idiot.” He wished his spellcasting gave him the ability to make things levitate, but that sort of behavior only came with movie magic. Once his mind was on his beliefs, he remembered a book in his backpack that he had been meaning to read through, so he pushed his tray aside and set the book on the table, opening it to where he had left off. 

A few minutes later, a series of clattering trays made Stiles look up from his book in confusion. His face paled as he made eye contact with Lydia, and he had no idea how to put his book away without her seeing that it was a book of love spells, and one he had highlighted a lot of text in. Not only that, but Jackson was sitting there, along with Allison and Scott. “Holy sh-” He blurted. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Allison said quickly. “I was in line and then Lydia and Jackson got into line behind me, and when I came over here, they followed me.” She was interrupted by another tray being set on the table. 

“I’m only over here because Jackson is.” Danny told Stiles. “So don’t get the wrong idea.” 

“What’s that mean?” Allison demanded. 

“He has a crush on me.” Danny said casually. 

“Uh, no, I don’t.” Stiles protested. “I asked you if gay guys are attracted to me.”

“I’m the only gay guy you know. You were asking if I’m attracted to you.” Danny opened his container of milk. 

“Are you gay?” Lydia stared at Stiles. 

Stiles shook his head, too stunned to say anything in response. 

“So are you homophobic, then?” Lydia started peeling the orange on her tray. 

“He’s not.” Scott answered for Stiles. “He’s just... he’s Stiles.” 

“Not so much.” Lydia wrapped a lock of hair around her finger as she tilted her head. “But with a good trip to the mall, maybe.” 

“What?” Scott looked puzzled. 

“Stiles with an i, not a y.” Danny corrected Lydia. 

“Obviously.” Lydia smiled. 

Stiles squinted at her, wondering why he wanted her so badly. And then she leaned forward to read the title of his book. 

“Love spells.” Lydia looked up, meeting Stiles’ gaze again. “That sounds like silly garbage. Why are you reading that? Is it some kind of extra credit thing for The Crucible?” 

“It’s...” Stiles took a deep breath, then outed himself from the broom closet. “I’m pagan. It’s my book.” 

“Oh.” Lydia sat back in her seat. 

Stiles held his breath, waiting for the redhead to get up and draw everyone’s attention to him, the freaky weirdo who just wanted to fall in love. 

“Does it work?” Lydia asked quietly. 

“Um. Not so far.” Stiles shook his head. “I’ve been through more than half of the book and it hasn’t made a difference.” 

Lydia’s gaze went to Allison, and she looked back at Stiles. “Maybe you’re missing a sign or two.” 

“I didn’t even know Allison until a few hours ago.” Stiles blurted. “Uh, no offense, Allison. Just... yeah. Uh. Anyway.” 

“I’m not sure if I’m not offended, though.” Allison smiled, regardless of her playfully wounded tone. 

Stiles couldn’t help wondering if the whole thing was a big joke, a game being played by the popular kids. It wouldn’t have been the first time something like that had happened, although it had never happened to him. Before he could ask, the lights went out. 

“Everyone stay calm!” A teacher called out, her voice raised to be heard over the shrieking and catcalls from other people. 

Stiles put his spellbook back into his backpack, then used the flashlight app on his phone to brighten the table. A few seconds later, other students caught on and lights spread throughout the darkened cafeteria. “I swear this never happens.” He told Allison. “So before you tell your parents that they enrolled you in a shitty school that can’t even maintain power for a day... yeah. It’s not normal.” 

“It’s fine.” Allison murmured, but her voice shook a little. 

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Jackson laughed. 

“Jackson wet the bed until he was seven.” Lydia turned her head to glare at her boyfriend. 

Stiles blinked, certain that the redhead’s eyes were glowing for a second. He rolled his eyes at himself. His dad insisted sometimes that Stiles had an overactive imagination. Maybe that’s all it was. Levitating and glowing weren’t actual things. 

“I’m not scared of the dark.” Allison muttered. “I just don’t like it.” 

“It seems we’re going to have to send you home! Don’t get too excited, it’s clearly a power problem and we’ll have it fixed by first bell, tomorrow. If you drove, you can leave now. If you ride a bus, you’ll have to wait at the front of the building. They’re on their way.” 

“I drove.” Stiles stood up. “I know Scott needs a ride home.” He gestured toward his best friend, then looked at Allison. “Uh, do you?” 

“We’ll drive her.” Lydia nudged Jackson. “Won’t we?” 

“Yes.” Jackson smiled tightly. “Trust me, you’re better off in my Porsche than Stilinski’s piece of shit Jeep.” 

“It was my mom’s.” Stiles scowled. “Whatever. I’m leaving now, so...” He grabbed Scott’s sleeve and tugged his best friend along with him, heading toward their lockers. 

“Wait!” Allison rushed to catch up to Stiles and Scott. “Jackson kind of gives me the creeps. Is he always like that?” 

“It’s a thing he’s been doing since last school year.” Stiles shrugged. “In middle school, he was normal.” 

“You’d think Lydia would know that her boyfriend is a creep.” Allison mused. 

“It’s a whole thing she does.” Stiles explained, opening his locker. “She plays dumb because she thinks that she wouldn’t be popular if everyone knew how intelligent she actually is.” 

“Stiles has liked her since third grade.” Scott added. “But she’ll probably never realize that she should be with him instead of Jackson. Which is why...” He turned toward Stiles and grinned. “You really need to get over her. Go out with Allison.” 

“I don’t think that’s fair to Allison. Neither is the idea of us discussing this _in front_ of Allison.” Stiles muttered. 

“I don’t mind if you just want to be friends.” Allison leaned against a locker. “I don’t have any friends. Nobody that I would want to keep in touch with, anyway. I was sort of hoping it would be different here. I always want it to be different, though.” 

“Well, I don’t mind that.” Stiles nodded. “Come on, I’ll drive you both home. And then I’m probably going to set this book on fire and pretend I never bought it.” 

“Don’t.” Allison blurted. “Actually, I kind of want to learn what you know. Maybe you can teach me?” 

“You want me to teach you how to be pagan? It’s not really a teaching thing.” Stiles closed his locker and looked over at Allison. “It’s sort of like... you know how it feels when you’re warm in your room, under a blanket? But then you have to get out of bed, and the room feels like it’s cold, in comparison? That’s what it’s like. Or... or when you’re in that cold bedroom, and you go into the kitchen and it’s warm and bread is baking. It’s kind of...” He blushed, wondering if he was explaining things the right way. 

“I think I understand.” Allison nodded, smiling. “It’s comforting sometimes and uncomfortable sometimes?” 

“Yeah, like that.” Stiles murmured. 

“That’s what moving around all the time is like.” Allison shrugged, following as Stiles and Scott walked toward the parking lot. “I like moving when I’m not happy, where we are. But I hate it when I’m happy and I don’t want to go. It’s the smell of packing tape and cardboard. I don’t even like to unpack anymore, since it just seems pointless. Right now, there are a lot of boxes in my room.” 

“You should just unpack.” Scott smiled. “Because it’ll be easier to think of this place as home if you treat it like one. And maybe we’ll figure out a way for you to stay here, instead of moving somewhere else.” 

“We don’t know her.” Stiles smiled hesitantly at Allison, then looked at Scott. “Why would you invite her to hang around here if she doesn’t have to?” 

“You’re kidding, right? She likes you.” Scott sighed. “Excuse us,” he told Allison, grabbing Stiles’ shirt sleeve and dragging him away, like Stiles had done to him moments before. “Do you really want to keep waiting for Lydia to notice you?” 

“If she likes me, something is probably wrong with her.” Stiles blurted. 

“Dude...” Scott shook his head. “This isn’t like you.” 

“It’s exactly like me.” Stiles protested. “You just don’t know because we’ve never dealt with this before. It was easy enough to say I liked Lydia, since I always kind of knew that she would never like me back.” 

Scott stared at Stiles in disbelief. “That’s messed up. You need to figure out what you really want and realize that you’re worth someone liking you.” 

“Fat chance.” Stiles scoffed. “I mean, much as I want that to happen, I promised myself I’d be more realistic. Just because I ignored that resolution and tried casting another spell last night, to remind the universe that I want her, doesn’t mean it made a difference and really, that should be a sign.” 

“Yeah, but maybe it’s a sign to move on to someone else.” Scott smiled gently. 

“Okay, but wouldn’t you feel like shit if the person you wanted was interested in someone else and wasn’t really ready to be with you?” Stiles sighed. “I’ll... I’ll try being Allison’s friend first, just to see where that goes.” 

“Start by driving her home.” Scott laughed. “I’m going to stay here. Coach might still have tryouts, and I could use the time in the library.” 

“Scott, the power is out in the entire build-” Stiles protested, but his asthmatic best friend was already gone. “Well, fuck me.” He shook his head and walked back over to his Jeep, giving Allison an apologetic smile. “Scott’s an idiot. I guess it’s just you and me? Do you want to go home, or somewhere else?” 

“I think that depends on where the somewhere else is.” Allison said carefully. “I feel weird about all of this. Like I should apologize to you for liking you. I’ve never dealt with that before. If you want to just be my friend, that’s okay. I probably shouldn’t be dating, anyway. I know I'm going to end up moving, like I always do. Having a boyfriend... I’ve had boyfriends before.” She shrugged. “That’s sort of how I learned that it doesn’t really work. But I wouldn’t mind dating. Anyway, nevermind all of that, where are we going?” 

Stiles blinked, wondering if he could get whiplash from a conversation. “The bookstore, where I buy most of my stuff. Pagan stuff. You said you wanted to learn.” 

“I do want to learn.” Allison smiled. She got into the passenger side of the Jeep and fastened her seatbelt. “My parents might be weirded out by it, though.” 

“Most parents are.” Stiles started the Jeep and glanced over at her. “I’m lucky in that regard, I guess. My mom taught me a few things. She would have taught me more, but she died when I was little. Obviously, we all shut up about it when my dad was running for Sheriff, but I’ve been kind of tired of lying about it. It’s not like it’s affecting my popularity.” He snorted. “I might as well stop hiding it.” 

“What kinds of things can you do?” Allison looked intrigued as she rested her hands on her knees. 

“Nothing much. It’s not like in the movies.” Stiles laughed. “I mean, I’m more like a kitchen witch, I guess? That’s the term for it, anyway. I like to cook and bake things, and somehow I’ve never had a meal turn out badly. It’s like I just know what works, and how much of whatever I’m adding is the perfect amount. My cookies don’t make people fall in love with each other, and I’ve never made a pumpkin into a carriage or anything.” 

Allison grinned. “But you would, if you were able to. I just get that feeling about you.” 

“Well, only for Scott.” Stiles shrugged. “I mean, he’s asthmatic and it’s not like girls are falling all over themselves for him, either. His dad bailed and his mom works crazy hours as a nurse in the ER, and Scott got a job to help pay for bills and that sort of thing, as soon as someone was willing to hire him. If anybody deserves the whole Cinderella treatment, it’s him.” 

“You’re not as much of an asshole as you want everyone to think you are.” Allison murmured. 

Stiles glanced over at her. “You’ve known me less than six hours. I’m just saying.” 

“Well, I’m just saying that you’re wrong about yourself. And if you’re going to be my new best friend, despite Lydia’s efforts to claim that for herself? You’re going to have to be more clear about who you are, as a person.” Allison looked a little smug. “After we get books for me, we’re getting something for you. I don’t know what yet, but I’ll figure it out.” 

“So you’re my fairy godmother?” Stiles teased. 

“Yes.” Allison said firmly, nodding. “You’ll teach me magic and I’ll use it to help you.” 

“Why do I get the feeling that I’m going to regret this?” Stiles asked himself out loud. 

“Because you’re a pessimist. We’ll have to fix that, too. I should probably be making a list.” Allison muttered, smiling and trying to cover it with her hand. 

“You need a pen for that.” Stiles snorted. “Seriously, how do you forget a pen on your first day of school?” 

“Seriously, how do you keep trying love spells to win Lydia’s affection?” Allison countered. 

“Ouch.” Stiles glanced over at Allison again. “I was just telling Scott that I’m giving up on that. I made this resolution to stop trying, but then I started thinking about how I wasn’t going to try, not ever again, and then I thought maybe once more wouldn’t hurt.” 

“So you’re an optimist who pretends to be a pessimist.” Allison tilted her head as she looked at him. 

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed. “Ironically, staying home and doing that love spell last night kept me from wandering around a potential crime scene. You live with a cop, you hear all kinds of weird conversations. Sometimes, from picking up the extension to hear the entire discussion.” 

“So you’re nosy and a hopeless romantic.” Allison surmised. “What else do I need to know about you?” 

“I don’t know. Ask me anything.” Stiles shrugged, then parked in front of the bookstore. Calling it a bookstore sort of oversimplified it, but he thought Allison would understand as soon as they walked in. He opened the glass-paneled door for her, then breathed in the scent of peppermint from the front counter. Instead of looking for supplies, he found himself watching Allison, curious about her reaction to the shop. 

Allison looked over at the oak bookshelves that lined the left side of the store, her gaze going from them to the displays of ritual candles near her. It seemed to Stiles that as soon as the brunette’s gaze landed on something interesting, something else caught her attention, and she was looking at it, instead. She wandered toward a small, square table, with a rack of necklaces on it. 

Stiles licked his lips nervously, and he moved to the other side of the table, reaching up to wrap a hand around her wrist. “Hey.” He blurted. “I’ll buy you one. Consider it an apology for me being a jackass all day. Which one do you want?” 

Allison stared at Stiles for a moment. She sighed, then smiled softly and picked up a silver necklace with a bear charm dangling from it. “This one.” 

Stiles looked at the bear, then glanced back up into Allison’s eyes. He smiled back at her. “Okay, then that’s the one I’m buying you. I got one a couple of weeks ago.” He tugged the necklace out from under the collar of his shirt, showing her the dragon with its wings spread out, as though it was about to take flight. “Let me ask you a couple of questions and then I’ll help you get a few more things. But you’ll have to pay for those, yourself. I’m not exactly rolling in money.” 

“Okay.” Allison agreed easily. “Ask me anything,” she parroted his earlier words. 

“Day or night?” Stiles asked, realizing belatedly that he hadn’t let go of her other wrist yet. Instead of letting go once he became aware of the way they were standing, he stayed where he was. 

“Night.” Allison said confidently. 

“Favorite season?” Stiles was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but he held his breath as he waited for her to respond. 

“Winter. Why are you asking me this stuff?” Allison tugged her wrist free from Stiles’ grasp, giving him a shy smile. 

“Because I think Lydia was right and wrong, in her theory.” Stiles explained. “You’re here because you need to be, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s a romantic thing. I’m still learning and I can teach you what I know already, and we can learn more together. I relate more to fire. I mean, cooking and uh, being destructive, I guess. Not literally. I don’t have some kind of arson kink. But I have a quick temper and so, yeah. Fire. You’ve got more of an earth thing. I bet you even live in the north part of town. I mean, if you got a vote in where your family moved, you picked north. You like north. Fire’s associated with south, and my mom was more inclined to fire, too. She deliberately picked a house in the south part of town. I’m comfortable enough there. I’ve been thinking about looking at colleges in the south, too. I don’t know. Maybe not. It might be too hot there.” He made a face at himself once it occurred to him that he was rambling. “Shit. Anyway, I’ll stop talking and go buy you this.” He took the necklace from her and wandered over to the counter in the center of the store. While the clerk put the necklace into a box, then put the box into a bag, Stiles watched Allison walk past him and over to the bookshelves. He carried the bag to her and held it out. “I recommend not getting a book of love spells.” He snorted. “But maybe something about candles or crystals, to start with.” 

Allison picked up the books that Stiles recommended, listening and nodding as he explained what authors were good and which ones were a little weird for his taste. She paid for the books, a few stones that looked interesting, and a handful of ritual candles. She carried her bags out to the Jeep when they were ready to go. “Okay, my turn!” She said cheerfully. “Drive to the mall. I want to buy you something. You bought me a necklace.” 

“Uh, that necklace was less than ten dollars.” Stiles protested. “You don’t have to get me anything.” 

“I know I don’t have to.” Allison rolled her eyes. “But I’m going to. Fairy godmother, remember? Just a few shirts. Lydia probably wasn’t wrong about that.” 

“One shirt.” Stiles blurted, starting the Jeep. He felt nervous and wiped his hands on his jeans. “I’m comfortable in what I wear. And change freaks me out.” 

“Okay.” Allison murmured. “But wouldn’t it be a change if Lydia wanted to date you?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles exhaled, frustrated. “That’s never going to happen. And I don’t even know if I want to date her. It’s just... I’ve had a weird couple of weeks.” 

“One shirt isn’t going to change your entire life.” Allison assured him. “Or maybe it will, but it’ll be a good thing. I wouldn’t get you something that would be a horrible thing to wear. I’m not that sort of person. And I promise that I’ll make sure you’re comfortable in it, whatever it is. I just want to be your friend. I got carried away, earlier.” 

Stiles glanced over at Allison a few minutes later. She had her hands folded in her lap and her gaze averted. “Okay.” He smiled when she looked up at him. “Three shirts, at most. Nothing uncomfortable. Are we good?” 

“Definitely.” Allison grinned.


End file.
